Life of Alaude and Noctis Sparda
by Kor-chan
Summary: Summary: This is a pov and dairy of the Nero's twin's sons and their life with their family, friend and their every daily life. Read Vanilla Skies first cause this is a bunch of one-shot story of Nero's son life.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello, I'm back with a new story again!. Hope you will all love this!. This is the story about Alaude and Noctis Sparda life with their Family, friend and in school!. I have to separated this story to the Vanilla Skies, Since that one focus on Nero's life.

Title: The Life of Alaude and Noctis Sparda

Rated: T ot M (Duet to Dante bad mouth and all that related to the Vanilla Skies storys)

Summary: This is a pov and dairy of the Nero's twin's sons and their life with their family, friend and their every daily life.

An: i Got this idea form one of my little cousin books called: 'The Dairy of a Wimpy Kid' I was baby-sitting them one day and stumble upon one of their toys and kiddy books when I saw it lay on the ground, it was my duet to clean their mess. *sighed*. I ended up reading it the whole day while they were playing tag outside the living. The book was every interesting and very humor. Lol Hope you all will like this!. XD

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Ps: This will be a one-shot on each chapter of Alaude and Noctis, I'm going to have to start with Alaude first since he is the eldest and on the next chapter with be Noctis it will be switching character POV and dairy on each chapter so watch out, kay?

Chapter 1: Alaude's POV: of life

Hello, my name is Alaude and I'm now 5 years old. (an: I have to start them at this age first. ^_^) I'm the eldest of the two of us, twins, my younger twin brother is named: Noctis. He is a very annoyance yet fun brother to have; our parents are Dante, Vergil and Nero Sparda. Nero is our lovely mommy, he loved us dearly and we love him back dearly too. Daddy Dante is a fun daddy to be with, because he would offend play with us and have fun, my daddy Vergil would offend scowled our daddy Dante from spoiling us to much and sometime would scowl him if he forget to scowl and order us to do our homework, I don't mind doing homework, is fun reading and writing thought my baby twin brother would whine and say he hate homework, I would roll my eyes at him and glare and we would ended up in a wrestling fight, mom would come in and saw us fight and would scowled us and would grounded us from watching tv or so on.

We were in our room right now playing lego block, I saw my younger twin was about to steal my blue lego block, I push he aside he landed on the floor with his butt, he whimper when he hit the floor and begin to cry, soon I heard a footstep and mommy came in our room and saw Noctis crying, he sighed and picked Noctis up and tries to hush him down and said (an: Read the chapter 6 of Vanilla Skies for a reference of this one!)

"Shh… is okay, Noctis, mommy here!, now tell me what going on?. Did you two have another fight?" He asked. Noctis point his finger at me and said. "I wanted to pick the blue block and big brother push me off!. I hit my butt on the floor!." Noctis said as he cried again. mommy frowned and sighed at me as he turns his head on me and glared at me and said. "Alaude, what did mommy told you about hitting your brother?" mommy asked a bit mad.

I gulped and said. "Don't do it, or less I get a time out?". I said looking guilty and afraid at mommy. mommy sighed and nodded his head as he put Noctis down and pick me up and put me in the corner and said. "You are not to leave this place young man still you say sorry to Noctis or still you learn what wrong you did!. And I want you too remain here still I come back, understood?" mommy said while scowling at me. I pouted and nodded my head. Mommy nodded and said. "good!. I'll be back once I'm done prepare for lunch!. Now you two better not starts a fight again, understood?" He said, we nodded our head as he left us and went back to the kitchen.

I glared at my younger twins who grinned at me and began to play with his and my lego, I whine in my chair, I hate it when he touch what is not his. I keep watching him play while I stay on this corner chair were mommy told me not to move or get out from it, I was beginning to get jealous at my younger twin for getting all the attention from mommy!.

Soon we heard and door open down stairs and we smell and scent daddy Dante and daddy Vergil were back. And soon we heard Daddy Dante was calling us. We stared at each other blinking and deiced to go downstairs, I forgot all out mommy warning on not to get off the chair and went out of our room and downstairs and went to the kitchen were Daddy Dante would usually be, because mommy is always there to prepare food whenever our Daddies got home from whatever their job is. We were excited to see our Daddy went home as we both said.

"Daddy Dante! Your back—" we stopped in our track and saw a light brown puppy on Daddy Dante arms, we stared at it and soon began to squeals and went near daddy Dante and said. "Cool a puppy!" We both said and went to pats the puppy head the puppy wiggles it tail, we giggle at it. Daddy Dante turn his head to look at mommy and said. "See? Told you they would love it!" He said as he grinned up at mommy. We give mommy our puppy-dog-eyes and said together.

"Can we keep it, can we keep it, mommy, pleasee~!" we pledged our mommy, mommy sighed and nodded his head, we jumped for joy and said. "Yay!" we heard daddy Dante chuckle at us as he asked. "So what are you guys gonna name him?" daddy Dante asked. We blinked at daddy Dante and both said. "is a he?" we asked. Daddy nodded his head. We looked at each other and smiled before saying. "Kyoya!. Will name him Kyoya!" the puppy barked happily and we looked down at him. "Look like he likes the name!" Daddy Dante said as he chuckles.

"Dante, where did you found him?" we heard mommy asked daddy. "Oh, Lady found him!. She wanted to keep it but the apartment she was living wouldn't allow any pets, so she ditched it on me!. She said it's her gift to the twins since she forgot to give them one last year!" daddy Dante said, we squealed in joy, this was the best gift that aunty Lady gave us ever!. We always wanted a dog in the house to play with but we were worried that mommy wouldn't like it, but now daddy Dante brought it, mommy couldn't complain anymore since he already brought one now, and mommy couldn't say no since we really want it.

"Now why don't you two go play with Kyoya upstairs while Daddies and mommy have some times along, hm?" daddy Dante asked as he nodded our head as I picked kyoya up and went to our room to play with the puppy, upon arriving to our room, I put the puppy down as he began to run around the room, Noctis close the door for me as I put Kyoya down, we began to play with the puppy.

I throw a tennis ball at the puppy as he wiggles it tails and began to chase the ball across the room, my brother and I giggle and chuckles at the puppy and suddenly we heard annuity Lady calling us downstairs. We looked at each others in confuse. "Noctis!, Alaude, You two wanna come with aunty Lady to take the puppy out for a walk in the park?" she yelled downstairs. We beamed in delight and yelled back with a happy: "YES!" to her. We heard her telling us to get dressed, as we did so, I wears my favorite blue t-shirt with a letter that wrote: "You Rock!" and put on my favorite black short and blue rubber shoes. Noctis wear his favorite red t-shirt that read: "I'm a genius prank-star" and wears his black short and red shoe and picked up a black and red backpack bag and put a ball toy, flashlight (wonder what he gonna use that for?), rope, duck tape, calculator, small danger a books: 'about how to pull a prank for little kids'. Okay I really don't wanna know what his up too when we get to the park and he put his DS and drawing books and a pencil inside his backpack.

I picked my black and blue bag and put my blue DS, a cellophane (mommy brought us each for emergency use ONLY!.) favorite books the one that had a title of: 'Dairy of a Wimpy kid'. Mommy didn't like that books because it look like for kids around 12 or something but I wanted it so, he had no choice be to let's me have one. I read one of those books in the school mimi book chief. The story were funny and interest and beside it had a cool drawing picture in it, thought I don't want to end up begin a wimpy when I grow up.

Soon we went downstairs as we give our parents a kiss goodbye on the check and went off with aunty Lady in her white SUV car. Soon we were in the park as we got off, Kyoya went out as soon as aunty Lady pull the back door of the car. Aunty Lady chuckles at Kyoya happy mood and action as he began to sniff and smell the air and group.

I saw Noctis looking at the other side of the park as I asked him. "Nocits were you looking at?" I asked him as he said. "Haine and his older twins are here with their uncles!" He said as he added. "They told me that they were gonna show up and so that we can have our plan for something~!" I perked my eyebrow up, his up to something along with Haine again and I'm not gonna like it.

Soon we saw Haine and Raven, Haine run toward Noctis as they whisper among themselves, Raven and I cooked an eyebrow at them suspiciously. They went to aunty Lady and Trish and Lucia who were talking with Haine and Raven uncles, and said.

"Anuty Lady, Trish and Lucia/uncle Robert!. Can we play over there?. Please we promise to be more careful not to hurt ourselves!" the pledged with a puppy-dog-eye. Aunty Lady and Haine's uncle cooked an eyebrow suspiciously at them and nodded their head as Noctis and Haine went to the other side of the park bushes.

I went to Raven as we played with our dog's. Hours later. Noctis and Haine came back with a creepy grinning on their face and soon we heard a woman screams as we all went and see what was going on and saw, Jake the guy who always bully Noctis and Haine at school was now hanging on a tree branch with ropes all over his body and a duck tape covering his mouth. I frowned and glared at Noctis and Haine who were high five at the back of us.

Anuty Lady and Raven's uncle scowled Noctis and Raven as they bowed their head in shame as Aunty Lady and Raven's uncles apologize to Jake's mother for what my brother and Haine had done. "Noctis that was bad of you to do so!. I'm going to have to tell your parents on what you'll do today at the park young man!" Aunty Lady Lecture Noctis who looked paled and afaird getting scowled and banded from mommy or daddies, I smirked at him, hah! Sever you right!.

After the scowling on Noctis by Aunty Lady, we began to play with Kyoya with a stick as we play fetch with him. At first I throw the stick slowly and as he fetched it easily, then soon Noctis joined and throw the stick in mid air I looked at the stick in the mid air and going to the left side as I frowned at Noctis. "Noctis, he won't be able to fetch that!. His not likes us! Who is a half—" but my whine got cut off as we saw Kyoya transform into this big, light brown creature with light brown wings and his fangs where big as he jump of in mid air and catch the stick, both I, Noctis, Raven and Haine stared their at our dog's in awe and surprise. Even Aunty Lady and Raven's uncles where surprise to see this as they gaped their mouth open.

I glance at Noctis and said. "I think Daddy Dante lied to mommy about Aunty Lady found and getting us that puppy, judging the look on her face!" I said as I pointed at Aunty Lady who looked surprise and shock to see the dog's transform into something we don't know off.

"Daddy Dante is screwed if mommy hears this!" Noctis said as I nodded in agreement with him as we stared at Kyoya who went to us and turn back to his puppy form. We shrugged and ignored the image of Kyoya's others transformation as we continue to play fetch with him and tried not to throw the stick in mid air again for the fear of people might see his other transformation and freak out about it.

Soon we said goodbye to Raven and Haine as we went to the mall to buy Kyoya stuff. Noctis and I argued about Kyoya collar color still the owner said why not pick a blue and red strips collar color for our dog?. We blinked as the owner laughed. So we ended up buy the one that the owner suggested. And we also buy Kyoya a bed, bowl with his name on it, his food as Aunty Lady pay for it, as she asked if it was okay if they left Kyoya here for awhile in the pet shop to go buy something we need, the owner didn't mind and let's us.

Soon we went to the toys store and buy a new set of toy car with a remote control and new scrabble board games and others more and went back to pick Kyoya up and went home. We called mommy and Daddies and hugged them as we asked were mommy was?. Daddy Vergil said mommy was asleep in their bedroom, we pouted and was about to go upstairs when daddy Vergil warned us and said. "No mean no, or else you two will get a time out from both Dante and i!" Daddy Vergil said firmly. We heard Aunty Trish chuckles as both her and our daddies began to talk among themselves.

We went to the coach and began to play with our new toys and Kyoya as we heard the door open upstairs and jerk our head to where the staircase was and saw mommy walked down the stairs. We got up and went to him and called him as we clenched both side of his pants leg, mommy chuckles at us as he ruffle both our head we smiled and purred from the soft touch.

"How the trips to the park went you two?" He asked us. we grinned up at him and said. "It's was awesome!. Kyoya did a little fire bolt and went to this big shape size of a light brown dogs with wing on his back when we throw a stick at him and catch it in a fast speed!. It was so cool, mommy!" we said as I added. "You should come and see it too, mommy!. Kyoya could jump really high!" I saw mommy turn his head and glared at Daddy Dante who grinned in apologize to him. We tugged at his pants and he looked down at us as asked worriedly. "Mommy?" We asked he shook his head and patted our head and said.

"It's nothing, dear!. Mommy just glad you two have fun at the park!. And mommy promise to come with you next time when mommy not busy, okay?" He said as he bent down to level us. we nodded our head and give mommy a kiss on the check as he chuckle at us and return the flavor too by kissing our little forehead we giggle whenever mommy dose it.

"Now why don't you two go play with, Kyoya in the backyard while mommy talks with Daddy Dante, hm?" He asked, we nodded our head and picked Kyoya up and went to the back door to go to the backyard.

We began to play fetch with Kyoya again he catch it, sometime he would transform into his other form and wiggles his tail back at us with the stick on his mouth. Soon we hear someone clapped their hand behind us and saw Daddy Dante clapping his hand while saying. "Nice fetch, kids!" Daddy said as we grinned at him and run to him and clenched on his pants, he chuckles at us and ruffled our head gently.

He bent down and snatched the stick and throws it far in the bushes as Kyoya chase it. "Aww… Daddy! That mean of you to throw it that far!" Noctis whine. Daddy Dante patted his head and said. "Sorry, Got carried away!" He said we giggle.

Soon we heard a rumbling sound above us as Daddy Dante looked up and frowned. The cloud had cover the sky and it look like it would have lighting and some hard rain later on this after noon. He looked back at the bushes and whistle to call the puppy. Kyoya came out of the bushes not to long and had the stick on his mouth as he run to where were and looked up in confuse. Daddy Dante bent down and picked the puppy up as he said.

"Let's go back inside, it look like is gonna starts to rain soon!" He said as we nodded our head and follows Daddy Dante inside the house.

When we got inside the house, mommy was on the living room waiting for us as we dash toward him as he picked us up and said. "Nap time you two!" mommy said, we whine. "Aww.. But we don't want to nap yet!" we said. mommy shook his head and said "Come on!, I'm sure you two are tired from playing with Kyoya!" He said as Noctis yawned and said. "Can he sleep with us? Please!" Noctis begged, mommy sighed and nodded his head. Daddy Dante put the puppy down on the floor as the puppy follows mommy and us up the stairs.

Moomy opens the door to the ours room while carrying us in his arms as he went inside and told us "Noctis took your shoe off, you too Alaude!" He said as we both kicked ours shoes off. Once both ours shoes were off, mommy put Noctis on his bed and went to my bed and put me down on my bed and cover me with my favorite blue blanket and kissed my forehead. He went to Noctis and did the same as he helped the puppy slept beside Noctis. Soon we drifted off to sleep as I heard mommy turn the light off and close the door, I yawned and let's sleep over taken me and took me to a dreamland.

End.

Me: Alaude's POV is now over, Next POV will be Noctis's Version!. Hope you all liked this, And please give a review!. D:

Noctis: Pretty please!. Or will telling mommy and daddies you hated us!. *Sniffed and give the readers a puppy-dogs-eyes*

Alaude: *glared at the readers* You guys better review!. Kor-chan-sama work hard to make this!. And if you don't I'll tell Daddy Vergil to kill you in your sleep!. *evil laughs*

Me and Noctis: *shiver at Alaude laughs*

Me: Damn!. HE really is Vergil little JR!. *shiver* I'm still working on Vanilla Skies chapter 13! So wait for it!, I'll post it up once it done!. *smile*

Noctis: Well, Read and Review!.

Alaude: *glared* all else Kor-chan won't update this at all!.

Noctis: Adios, everyone!. *winks at the readers*

Me: Your so much like your Daddy Dante, Noctis!. *sweatdrop*

Noctis: *pull out tongue at Kor-chan*

Kor-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Omg!. Thanks for reviewing this one everyone!. Alaude and Noctis are very happy to see and hear the you guys reviewed this one!.

Wyatt Braxton: Sorry, I must have been the typo, I fixed it already, thanks for pointing it!. ^_^

Shizuhana: OMG! I'm so glad you liked this story of the Twins!. XDD

It's a secret sorry: *sweatdrop* why make your name a secret? *sweatdrop again* But aside from that! I'm happy you found this story cute and adorable!. ^_^

Rated: T to M (Duet to Dante bad mouth and all that related to the Vanilla Skies storys) and others things!. XDD

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Ps: This will be a one-shot on each chapter of Alaude and Noctis, I'm going to have to start with Alaude first since he is the eldest and on the next chapter with be Noctis it will be switching character POV and dairy on each chapter so watch out, kay?

Chapter 2: Noctis POV of life

Hello! Ladies and guys!. My name is Noctis Sparda!. I'm the youngest in the two of us twins!. My older twins is Alaude, Alaude is a very stick up person!. He doesn't like hanging out much, and very much like daddy Vergil, his very smart and cold and mean sometime but no matter how mean he is, he still my big brother. *smile* our parents are Dante (my dad!), Vergil and Nero Sparda. Nero is our beloved mommy. He's the best mom in the world, we love him dearly. Daddy Dante is a fun daddy to have, because he would offend play with us, he even teach me how to use sword and some of his tricks!. Shh. Don't tell mommy cause Daddy Dante wasn't to pose to teach us any move still we turn 10 or 12 years old, cause if mommy found out that Daddy been teaching us one of his fighting styles, he'll get mad and would let's Daddy Dante sleep in the coach for a week, month or years! *pale*. Daddy Vergil on the other hand is a boring daddy!,. since all he ever do is scowled us if we don't do any of our homework and he would offend scowled or pick a fight with Daddy Dante if Daddy Dante forgot to remind us to do our homework!. Not that I hate homework! I mean all you ever do is read, read, read then answer the question, nothing special about homework?.

Enough about that, I can't believe that Alaude told mommy and Daddies yesterday night on what I did at the park!. The one I throw a prank at Jake!. The guy who was the bully in school!. I couldn't help it! I just gonna teach that jerky Jake a lesson for messing with the son of the son of the great Sparda!. Mommy got mad when Alaude told him I tied Jake in a tree with a duck tape on his mouth. Daddy Dante seem to be proud of me while Daddy Vergil wasn't he was frowning at me while glaring at Daddy Dante?. Weird. Why would Daddy Vergil glared at Daddy Dante when I'm the one who cost the trouble at the park yesterday?. Is Daddy Vergil taking all the blame at Daddy Dante instead on me?. I felt guilt, Daddy Dante didn't do anything wrong, Daddy Vergil should just get mad at me for pulling a prank on one of ours classmate, not on Daddy Dante! *cries*. Mommy banned me from reading any books that had to do with pranks!. Aww, man that suck! Now what am' I gonna do to protect myself from the bully in school? *sigh*

The next day, I wake up early as usually. Mommy and Daddies are still asleep in their bedroom; Kyoya our dogs had began to scratch his pawn on the door to get out of the room. I open the door to our room so that he can go out and run around the house. I went down to the living room and yawned. I saw Kyoya run to the kitchen the back at me with his bowl on his mouth, I guess his hungry, I stared at the stairs to where the bedroom's where and having a second thought weather I should wake up mommy or daddies?. I sighed and began to walk inside the kitchen to see if I can find anything to feed our dogs.

I took a chair and position the chair to one of the cabin as I climbed up the chair and open one of the cabin to see it empty, I sighed and close the cabin and went to the other one and open it to find it empty too. I sighed. Mommy must have forgot to go on a food shopping again!. I sighed and looked down at Kyoya our dog and said. "Sorry, boy!. No food!. Mommy must have forgotten to buy food yesterday!" I said, Kyoya whine, I chuckle down at him while climbing down the chair, and patted his head, he wiggles his tail at me, I sighed as my stomach began to growl, I growled and smacked my forehead with my demonic arms. "Ugh!. I'm getting hungry!" I said to no one as I went out the kitchen, I stared at the stairs and sighed. "Guess I don't have any choice but to wake mommy or daddy up to cook food for us, Kyoya!" I said to our dogs who barked at me as I went up the stairs and into our parents bedroom door, I stared at their door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you up yet?" I asked as I waited for them to answer. I blinked, they didn't answer. I knocked again. And nothing happen, I stared at our dog who stared at me with a confuse look as I take other deep breath before trying to open their bedroom door, to my surprise the door wasn't locked. I blinked then open the door a bit wide and called. "Mommy?" I called, none. They didn't reply. I went inside their bedroom and gaped in awe. Mommy and Daddies room where much bigger then our bedroom's. Their bedroom had a small books chief, and a long table desk with three chair, one of the chair had a red coat, I'm guessing that Daddy Dante chair and desk, the other one on the right side had blue coat so I'm guessing that Daddy Vergil desk, the other one on the center probable mommy desk, I went near their bed.

And to my surprise both mommy and Daddies where asleep naked in their bed, both Daddy Dante and Daddy Vergil arms where all over mommy waist while mommy hand where on his belly where both Daddy Dante and Daddy Vergil hand where laying. I shrugged as I shiver, I gulped before climbing on top of their bed and began to jump up and down to wake them up, I think it worked since both mommy and daddies began to groan in their sleep. "Mommy, daddies! Wake up I'm hungry!" I said while jumping they growled as I saw daddy Dante got up from his bed and stared at me while groaning tiredly. "Noctis? What are you doing up at-?" he asked as he glances beside their bed where the night table where and looked at the clock that read: 7:30am in the morning, Daddy Dante blinked then groaned.

"How come you can wake up early when their no school while on school day your hard to wake up?" he asked, I shrugged. "I don't know?" I said honestly, daddy Dante sighed as he rubbed his head tiredly. "Why are you up exactly?" he asked. "I got hungry and so as Kyoya!" I said simply. "Were their food on the cabin or the freezer?" he asked. I shook my head no and answer. "Nope!. Mommy must have forgotten to go on a food shopping yesterday!" I said. Daddy Dante groaned and nodded his head before saying, "Wants to have pizza for breakfast?" He asked. I look confuse, what in the world is pizza?. I question myself as I asked daddy Dante. "Daddy, what is pizza?" I asked as I stopped jumping on their bed and slumped myself beside daddy Dante, who give me a weird look like this – (O.o).

"Y-You don't know what pizza is? Haven't mommy ever let's you taste one?" he asked worriedly, I looks confuse at him as I shook my head no and stared blankly at Daddy Dante. Daddy Dante gape his mouth open. "What?. He didn't let's you taste a PIZZA before?" He asked as Mommy waked up from his sleep when he heard someone said: Pizza and stared at Daddy Dante then at me. "What going on?" Mommy asked confusedly as he groaned and rubbed his head tiredly. "Daddy Dante got worried since I don't know what Pizza is!. Tell me mommy. What is pizza?" I asked mommy who were silent. I got worried. "Mommy?" I asked again as I shook his demonic arms, he snap out of it as he looked at me.

"You haven't let's the twins taste a pizza before? Why?" Daddy Dante asked. Mommy glared at him and said." Is because PIZZA are not a healthy food!. I won't let's them eat a junk food such as pizza!" Mommy said. "I so agree!" someone said beside mommy as we all stared to see who said it and found Daddy Vergil who wake up and groaned as he smirked at Daddy Dante who glared at him. I was confused, I looked between Daddy Dante and Daddy Vergil. "I thought to punch you a long time ago you know that, Verge?" Daddy Dante said to Daddy Vergil. 'Verge?' Daddy Dante nickname for Daddy Vergil is 'Verge?' Weird.

"Noctis, dear why are you up so early?" Mommy asked trying to break the silent and the tension between daddy Dante and Daddy Vergil. "I was hungry and went to the kitchen to find the entire cabin where empty, I think you forgot to go on a food shopping yesterday, mommy!" I said.

"…." Mommy didn't say anything as both Daddy Dante and Daddy Vergil stared at him worriedly. "Nero?" Both daddy Dante and Vergil asked. "Sorry, I kinda of forgot, I got lost on your activities yesterday!" he said, I saw both Daddy Dante and Vergil smirked at Mommy who shiver between them. "Want another round dear?" Daddy Dante asked as he landed his arms on Mommy left shoulder who frowned at him, Daddy Vergil did the same and put his arms on mommy others shoulder as he gave mommy a smirked before saying to me. "Noctis!. Why don't you go wake up Alaude and tell him to play with you on the backyard?" Daddy Vergil said, I frowned and whine.

"But Daddy Vergil! I'm hungry!" I said. "There some donuts on the freezer I brought for you two yesterday, and some fresh milk on the freezer too. You two can have that for breakfast while Daddy Dante and i are busy, dealing with your 'Mother'" Daddy Vergil said, mommy shiver when Daddy Vergil said this, I looked worried for mommy but didn't disobey Daddy Vergil order and went out of their room, close the door and went to our room, When I got to our room's I heard mommy make a weird sound. "Nnn… Vergil~!.. Not now!.. Ahh~.. Dante don't bite me there!" Mommy said while he moaning and.. He sounded somewhat happy for some odd reason? I blushed for no reason?. Soon I heard mommy moaned loudly and it sounded weird? I wonder what they were doing inside their bedroom this early in the morning?.

My thought got distracted as I heard Alaude groaned in his sleep from the weird noises mommy and Daddies where making inside their room. "Noctis? What that noisy?" Alaude asked as he saw me blush and cooked an eyebrow at me, he was about to ask something again when we heard this weird noisy coming form our parents room. "AHHHH!... DANTE~. hard!. Yeah that it!. Harder!" Mommy said, both me and Alaude blushed and stared at each other as we heard daddy Dante said.

"You really want it rough, eh? Babe~" Dante said like he was purring?. Both Alaude and I paled as we deiced to dash out of our room and went to the kitchen. "Phew! What was that?" Alaude asked me. "Beat me?. When I went to their room and asked for food, since mommy forgot to buy food at the market yesterday, Both Daddy Dante and Daddy Vergil where giving mommy a weird looks, then daddy Vergil told me to go to our room's and wake you up and told me to play with you in the backyard!" I said, trying to get that weird noises mommy and daddies where making inside their bedroom out of my head but they won't bugs off? I shook my head as I blushed.

Alaude shiver and went to the freezer and beamed. "Oh looks!. Daddy must have left us some donuts and milks for breakfast!" He said as he pulls the donuts and the box of milk out of the freezer and went to the table and sat there. I went to get the plate under the sinks and pull out two plates and put it on the table while Alaude went to get our glass and put it on the table as well as we began to eat our breakfast in silent. Soon mommy and daddies went down the stair and inside the kitchen, we stared at them weirdly, mommy hair were messy and so as Daddy Dante but not Daddy Vergil, his hair where neat and clean.

Daddy Dante went near me and ruffle my head, I cover my nose, Daddy Dante smell weird?. He smells like sweat all over, and so as mommy, but mommy smell likes both daddy Dante and Vergil scent and sweat and something else that I do not known off. I gulped I really didn't want to get in trouble but mommy and Daddies smell just scream curiosity on me. "Daddy Dante. Why do you smell like sweat all over? You even smell like mommy and something else?" I asked as I looked up at him and saw a red and angry mark on daddy shoulder and neck. "And what that on your neck and shoulder daddy?. It look kinda hurt?" I asked. I saw daddy Dante blush and just ruffles my head. "You don't need to know this kind of stuff yet!" He said as he went to the freezer, I saw a larger and long angry scratches mark on daddy Dante back. I turn my head to glance at Daddy Vergil and saw his shoulder and neck where red too with angry hand mark all over it. And I bet his back might also have those angry looking mark too?.

I turn away from daddy Vergil who where busy drinking his coffee and turn to look at Mommy who was on the sinks beside daddy Vergil and saw a two bite mark on his neck. One on the right and the other one on the left. I'm confused? Was what mommy and daddies doing in their room is biting and putting angry mark at each other bodies? And making weird noisy in bed?. What so bad about those? I think they where just playing each others as their morning fun games?. (an: XDDD. Oh Nocits your so innocent and naive!. XDD.) "Mommy." I called as mommy turn his head to look at me. "Yes dear?" he asked. "What was that weird noises you and daddies where making?" I asked as I saw both Daddy Vergil and daddy Dante got choked on their coffee while mommy dropped his mug of coffee in front of him. "Y-You heard it?" Mommy asked worriedly. I nodded my head and said. "Yes! Both I and Alaude heard it on our bedroom! What was that?" I asked. Both Daddy Dante and Daddy Vergil looked at mommy worriedly.

"That was nothing, dear, you two don't need to know that yet!" mommy said. "But why?" Me and Alaude asked. "is because, it because…. Because I said so!" Mommy said in a childish way. Both daddy Dante and Daddy Vergil smacked their forehead with their hand as Daddy Vergil finally said. "What mommy means is, that what mommy and daddies where doing are not for little children to know, see and hear!" he said, I frowned.

"If were not to pose to hear it then how come you let's us hear it even thought you know that we were still in our bedroom, daddy?" I asked. Daddy Vergil gives up and sulked on his chair glaring at Daddy Dante who cooked and eyebrow at him. "Why blame on me when you're the one who—" Daddy Dante didn't get to finish what he was about to say when mommy cover his mouth with his hand as he glared at Daddy Dante. "Now, now, Dear! Don't go expose what we did inside our bedroom to the children now, okay?" mommy asked as daddy Dante nodded his head as mommy let's go of his hand on Daddy Dante mouth.

After that we didn't push mommy or daddies to tell us what exactly they were doing in their bedroom for the fear of getting scowled. Mommy told us to go and play outside the backyard, we obediently went to the backyard with our dog: Kyoya, we didn't much do anything in the backyard, since ours mind were still stuck on that accident we heard from our parents room, I was aimlessly, making a circle on the ground with the stick as our dog where looking back and forth at the stick in my hand, Alaude on the other hand just stared at the sky blankly and bored. "Aghhh!. I'm bored!" I said as I throw the stick midair on the left side as Kyoya began to chase the stick as I looked to see him went to the bushes to search for the stick, I slumped my head back on the ground and look up at the sky broadly. "So bored!" I said again. I keep my ears open to hear anything, I heard mommy still in the kitchen washing dishes, Daddy Vergil flipping his newspaper, Daddy Dante tapping his foot on the his desk.

And a car parking in front of our house-… What?. A car? Who could that be? I asked as I sniffed the air with my nose trying to catch the intruders scent and widen my eyes as I smiled, I can also sense Alaude was doing the same since he too was sniffing the air. "Aunt, Lady and Trish are here to visit?" I asked. "Or to came here to steal Daddy Dante money again!" I heard Alaude said as he rolled his eyes as we peaked in the window to there the living room and Daddy Dante desk were and saw Aunt Lady talking to daddy as we use our super natural power ability to hear and heard them talking. "Yo!. There tiger!" Daddy Dante said to Aunty Lady as we watch them while using our super natural power to hear them, even thought we were at the backyard a bit to far from where, Daddy Dante and Aunty Lady where. We saw Aunty Lady rolled her eyes at Daddy Dante and said.

"Cut it out, Dante! So did you have it?" She asked. Daddy Dante raise his eyebrow at her. "The money? Yea I have!. Why?" Daddy Dante asked. "I want the half of the share, Dante!" Aunty Lady said. Daddy Dante shrugged and said. "it in our bedroom upstairs, on my desk drawer!" Daddy Dante said. Aunty Lady rolled her eyes at him and said. "Lazy bump!" She said as she looked around inside the house.

"Where the twins?" She asked. "In the backyard, playing, why?" Daddy Dante asked. "Oh?. Nothing!. Hey!. Can we like, take the kids out for a walk in the mall for a while?." She asked. Both Alaude and I blinked and glanced at each other. We soon saw Daddy Dante shrugged his shoulder. "Sure why not?. Just go ask them if they want to come!. I'm sure Nero wouldn't mind you girls taking them out for a walk in the mall!. So that I, Vergil and our sweetie pie, Nero could have some fucking around the house, while the kids are away for a while!" Daddy Dante said as we heard mommy said.

"DANTE!.. DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT HAVING A SECOND ROUND!" Mommy yelled from the kitchen, I think he too was listening to what Daddy Dante and aunty Lady where talking. "Aww. But love, you were enjoying when I slammed my erection in your butt!" We heard Daddy Dante said. Eh? Erection? What that? I asked myself as I glance at Alaude. "What?" Alaude asked. "Nothing. I thought you known what that mean? The 'Erection' I mean?" I asked as he shrugged. I stared at him widen eyes. "Eh?. You don't know what 'Erection' mean?" I asked. "No, I don't, you?" Alaude asked. "No!" I said. "Then don't ask!" he said.

"You guys should really stop having sex while the twins are around!. I'm still surprise that none of them know or seen or hear you guys having sex inside your bedroom!" Aunty Trish said. "That because we really didn't have sex for what? The past 5 years!. We only get to have sex with Nero yesterday when you guys took the kids out for a walk in the park with the dog!" Daddy Dante said. "What sex?" I asked Alaude who shrugged. "Beat me! I don't even know if 'sex' even a word or not?" he said, I shrugged. "so can we take the kids out for a walk now?" Aunty Lady asked impatiently. We heard mommy footstep went out of the kitchen as we saw him stand on the kitchen doorway with both of his arms folded in his chest. "Sure you can take them out for a walk, Lady!" He simply said. "Wow!. Did I hear a desperate tone in your voice, Nero? Are you getting lonely and sick of not having sex with your two husbands for the past 5 years that you are will to let's us take the kids out on a walk?" Aunty Lady taunted. Mommy glared at her.

"No I'm not desperate to have sex with any of them!. I just want my children to see the outside world, and get to know the environment!" Mommy said.

"…."

"You really should stop reading those 'mother and child' magazine, Nero!" Daddy Dante said, Mommy glared at him. "I don't care!. Those magazine where giving a good tips about how to keeps your children healthy and letting them experiences their environment, than letting them locked up in the house all day, they will get lonely and bored!" Mommy said. Well, yeah! That true!. Staying at the house for far to long could get us lonely and bored like, right now! Where deadly bored!. And wanted to do something fun for once!. I saw aunty Trish sighed. "I get it!. I'll go get the twins and told them that where taking them out for a walk!" Aunty Trish said as we saw her making her way here, as we panicked and began to go back on what we previous been doing.

We heard the front door to the backyard open as we stared at Aunty Trish who frowned at us and went near us and whisper to us. "You two should stop ears dropping!" She said. We gasped in shock and surprise, she knows? how did she know that we were ear dropping on Daddy Dante and Aunty Lady?. I think she saw what I was thinking and chuckle at me and ruffle both our head and said. "Now why don't you two go, get dressed and we can go, hm?" She asked as we smiled at her and nodded our head and went inside the house and up to our bedroom and got dressed. I wear my favorite red t-shirt that read: 'the genius one' and my favorite jean short and wear my red hat and a red converse shoes and picked my red bag with Guilmon from Digimon picture on it!.

Alaude on the other hand wears a white polo shirt and a blue sweater vest with a black neck-tied and a black short and he wear his blue converse shoes and grab his shoulder Voodoo bag with a drawing of a voodoo cat doll.

After we done wearing our cloth we race back downstairs, as Aunty Trish and Lady waited in the coach and when they saw us they pick us up. "Well, say bye-bye to Daddies and mommy you two!" Aunty Trish said as we waved goodbye at our parents who smiled at us. "Be good to your Aunty you two, okay?" Mommy asked as we nodded our head. "And Noctis no pulling pranks like yesterday okay?" Mommy asked as I gulped at the back of my mind and nodded at mommy. Mommy frowned and pull his demonic hand out. I look confuse at him as he said. "Hand me your bag, Noctis! Mommy just going to check what inside your bags!" Mommy said. I stared in fear and began to sweat as I shook my head no.

"Noctis!" Mommy warned. I gulped as I shakily hand my bags to mommy as he began to inspects my bag and frowned as he put all out on what I had in my bags on the table as I saw everyone gaped their mouth open on what inside my bags. Here what inside my bags are as mommy put them all in the table: A duck tape (again), small Knife, rope (again), a mouse trap, glue, cellophane, a small bottle with a stinky smell, fart machine with a remote control, Crime scene tape, toilet Screamer, my DS, extra t-shirt, baby powder, Lotion for kids, my drawing book, color pencils, pen, ball pen, pencils, my wallet, my chuckle chocolate drink, M&M and Oreos.

Mommy frowned at the others thing I put on my bag, he told Daddy Dante to get him a basket, as Daddy Dante went to get mommy a basket and hand mommy the basket as mommy began to put my prank stuff on the basket, while putting back my: DS, Color pencils, ball pen, wallet, junk food, t-shirt, baby powder, lotion for kids, back on my bags while he took away all my pranking stuff. I pouted at mommy while folding my arms as Aunty Trish carries me; I could hear her chuckle down at me. Then mommy turns to look at me as he frowned at me and said. "I'm disappointed in you, Noctis!. Didn't mommy already say yesterday no more pulling and bringing prank stuff anywhere?" He said. I gulped; I could sense his angry at me.

I bowed my head lower and said. "S-Sorry, mommy, I won't do it again." I said. I heard mommy sighed as I glance to look at him as he went near me and pick me up. I looked down at him in confuse. "That it, Noctis, your not going to the mall with your aunty and your brother!" mommy said, I stared widen eye down at him as I panicked and said. "NO!. Please oh, please, don't grounded me from going out to the mall with them!. Mommy!" I pledged. Mommy shook his head no. I began to cry.

"Come on, now Noctis! No crying!" Mommy said, I shook my head and began to cry loudly. I could hear both Daddy Dante and Daddy Vergil groaned beside mommy. I heard mommy sighed and put my head on his shoulder as I continue to cry on. "Alright, alright!. You can go with aunty Trish and Lady to the mall, but you have to promise me that you'll be good, okay?" mommy said as I nodded my head on his shoulder and sniffed. "Okay." I said weakly. Mommy pulls my head gently to face him as he put me down to the floor and wipes my tears away and kissed my forehead. "Now off you go!. Remember to be good okay?" Mommy said as I nodded my head and kiss his check. "Thank you, mommy!" I said.

Mommy smiled down at me and ruffles my head as he grabs my hand and hand me to Aunty Trish who carry me again. "Oh, and can you go groceries shopping for tonight dinner and for tomorrow?" Mommy asked Aunty Trish who nodded her head. "Thanks, Trish, here's the list!" Mommy said as he hand the list to Aunty Trish. Who pick it and read the list, here what was written on the list as I peeked in to see what was written:

For tonight dinner:

10 boxes of fresh milk

chicken

spaghetti sauce

beef

onion

cheese

butter

spaghetti noodles

breed

garlic's

4 bottle of coke (for tonight dinner and tomorrow)

For tomorrow breakfast, lunch and dinner:

pancake (for breakfast)

corn soup (for lunch)

salads (for lunch desert)

fresh chicken barbecue (for dinner)

apple pie (for desert)

That all was written on the listen, I beamed. "Where going to have spaghetti for tonight dinner?" I asked excitedly. Mommy chuckles and nodded his head. "Yay!. Alright! I'll be good for today outing at the mall, I promise!" I said. Spaghetti was one of my favorite. I even heard Alaude gasped and beamed up and down and said. "I'll be good too for today outing at the mall too, mommy!" he said mommy chuckles at us and ruffles our head and said "That good to hear!. Now off you go, while I and your Daddies are busy for a while!" Mommy said as he grinned at Aunty Trish and Lady who rolled their eyes at him. I looked confuse. What can be so busy that mommy and Daddies will do while were away for a while?. I'm gonna have to ask Aunty Lady or Trish for that later, once where out of the house.

We said our goodbye to our parents as they waved at us as we went to Aunty Trish's car and drove to the mall. While on the car I began to ask Aunty Trish. "Aunty Trish?" I started "Hm?" Aunty Trish said as she listen while driving. "This morning mommy and Daddies where making funny and weird noises in their bedroom!" I said as I hear Alaude said. "Yeah!" He said. "What kind of noises dear?" Anuty Trish asked. "Hmmm.. something liked this: (I mimicked mommy sound from their bedroom this morning) "Nnn… Vergil~!.. Not now!.. Ahh~.." and the "Dante don't bite me there!" I said. I began to panic because Aunty Trish suddenly just stopped the car without warning us in the middle of the road as I bumped my head on the back seat of the car and I groaned in pain.

"Owww.. Aunty Trish!. Why did you do that for?" I asked. "Sorry!. I got carry away!" She said as she added. "They what?... They did those while you two where in the next room?" Aunty Trish asked worriedly. I look confuse and so did Alaude as we stared at her with a confuse look and nodded our head as I said. "Why? Was mommy and Daddies doing are bad? Because when they got downstairs at the kitchen we saw something likes an angry scratch mark on Daddy Dante and Vergil neck and back, while mommy had an angry bite mark on his neck!" I said. I saw both Aunty Lady and Trish gaped their mouth open in front of us as they began to growl. "Oh gosh! I can't believe they actually had sex while the twins where next to their bedroom? The house was soundproofs!" Aunty Trish said. "What is sex, Aunty Trish?" We asked. They went silent before saying. "You two don't need to know that right now!" they both said while blushing as Aunty Trish began to drive the car again.

Our ride to the mall went smoothly, as we buy what mommy told us to buy too and went to have some fun at the mall with our Aunty Lady and Trish, Aunty Trish let's us eat some Pizza since I asked them what pizza was, and to be honest is taste good and I feel like wanting for more, no wonder why Daddy Dante loved pizza so much! They taste good!. Soon we done shopping and walking to the mall and seen some of our classmate, said our hello and goodbye to them before heading back home as Aunty Lady and Trish helped mommy cook for dinner while we were at our room playing.

But whats amuse me and Alaude when we got home a while ago we saw another one of those bite mark on mommy neck and the rest of his body part, and he was walking like he was having a hard time walking and he keeps saying his butt hurt? Wonder why? Soon we ate our dinner together as a family along with Aunty Trish and Lady and began to tell our story on our trips to the mall and after Dinner mommy read us a bedtime story before we went to sleep as he tackles as and gave us a good night kiss on our forehead, and soon I fall into my dreamland as I dreamed about throwing Jake the bully in school in a pool of sharks and etc… I smiled in my sleep while sucking on my baby bottle of milk that mommy hand us a while ago as I sleep more, ignoring the noises that mommy and daddies where making in their bedroom.

End of Noctis POV's!

Me: XDDD… OMG!. Thanks you for the review! Gladly I got at lest three review for this!. Alaude and Noctis are very happy to hear that someone actually liked their story in life!

Alaude and Noctis: Thanks you for the review! *give cookies that mommy Nero made to the reviewers*

Me: Well that for now and please Read and review!.

Noctis: Please review this too and say what you think of this chapter? . Pretty please!. *pledged Noctis with a puppy dog-eyes*

Alaude: Review it or less Kor-chan won't be able to update!. *glared at the review*

Noctis: Well then, Adios everyone! *wink and give the reader and reviewer a butterfly kiss*

Me: *sweat drop at Noctis*…

Signed off:

Kor-chan


End file.
